Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{3}{5} =}$
Explanation: ${8} \div \dfrac{3}{5}} ={\dfrac{8}{1}} \div \dfrac{3}{5}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 8 as }\dfrac{8}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{8}{1}} \times \dfrac{5}{3}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac{3}{5}.}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{8}\times5}}{1\timesD3}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{40}{3}} $ ${8 \div \dfrac{3}{5} =\dfrac{40}{3}}$ [Wait, can we rewrite the answer as a mixed number?]